What Even Is A Happy Ending
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: So what happens when Spencers supposedly dead sister, Kat. Isn't even dead at all and is trapped in the dollhouse where she can see the liars, but they can't see her?
1. chapter 1

**Explanatory:**

 _In this story Spencer has a younger sister, Kat, Who is 14 years old. But when Kat is supposedly 'dead' and trapped in the dollhouse by A, where she can see the liars but they can't see her,_ _there never really is a happy ending. Not behind those walls anyway._

 **Kats P O V**

It wasn't to long ago, since I started getting the texts from A, I thought it was a joke, but this is so far from it. I wonder if I'll ever get home, I sit on my bed, but not my bed... a replica I guess.

I don't know we're I am or what happened, I want Spencer, I miss her, she is the only one who can help me. I don't know how long I've been in here, one, two days maybe, but I can't see outside, only concrete outside my window.

I wonder what they are doing back home, if they are looking for me, or if they've even noticed... But it's then when I hear a huge, clicking and shuffling sound and outside. I run up to the door and look through the peephole... Mona, but... She's dead.

I open the door and run to her, but in front of me is a huge, think wall of soundproof one way glass. I don't understand, I saw it on the news, Mona was murdered! I bang on the glass, screaming her name, trying to get her attention, but A has done something so I can see and hear her but she can't see or hear me.

But it's then when I see something even more chilling, but it can't be... It actually can't be... Or is this what A wants them to think.

I pick up the newspaper article on the floor, _RoseWood Teen Kat Hastings Has Been Brutally Murdered In Her Own Home_. I feel chills down my spine, people think I'm dead... Spencer thinks I'm dead.

I pick it up reluctantly and start to read.

 _Rosewood pda have released that there may be a serial killer on the loose. In the past few weeks there have been two murders carried out in the same way, which proves it could possibly be the same, sick person. The daughter of local lawyers, Katrina Hastings, Who was most commonly referred to as Kat, was murdered two days ago, believed to be in her home. There was no body found, but a extensive amount of blood which indicates she has been murdered the same way as local teen Mona Vanderwall. The scene was found by the oldest sister Mellisa Hastings, who has now been put in Radley due_ _to intensive trauma, no other news have been let out._

I gulp loudly, this is were I'm going to die... Though it's then, okay then I see the most sickening and scariest thing I could have ever seen, four empty rooms... And I know exactly who they're for.

 **2 Days Before**

 **Spencers P O V**

"Mom what's going on??", I cry, there is police tape around my home and the police, my Mom and my Dad are running everywhere almost hysterical. My Mom Shakes her head and runs off to see a policeman, I'm so confused, what has happened, I look at the girls next to me, then at Mellisa who is being taken away screaming in an ambulance.

My eye then glances through the window, I wish I never saw it, I'm going to be sick. There is blood splattered all over the walls and bloody hand prints, it then strikes me... Where the hell is Kat?

The girls cling onto me, I know they know more than I do right now. I watch with tears eyes as Detective Holbrook walks to the front gate with a saddened expression.

"There was no body found", he recites from a peice of paper, _what body! What is he talking about?_ "But the amount of blood found in the house indicates that the victim is no longer with us", he says again, _but what victim?! And where's Kat! "_ Katrina Hastings was murdered".

I feel my body sink and I hear the most loudest heartbreaking scream, then I realise it's me. The girls hold me back and I shout and scream for my beautiful sister, now dead, they are crying into each other's hair loudly, clinging onto me so I don't try and get into the house... A Did this, I'm going to kill A! I'm going to kill whoever did this I swear to fucking God!

I scream in anguish as the tears swim and flood down my face.

 **Present**

"Come on Spence", Toby whispers, holding up the spoon to my mouth, "you have to eat something. I just ignore him, I don't want to eat, nevertheless seeing the blood on those walls took all innocence away. The stains... They're still there are it makes me feel physically sick.

I hate them so much, I've been getting nightmares so bad every night about what happened to her, the hand prints on those walls will haunt me forever. After the ambulances and police and forensics had taken my parents to the station and I was about to go to Arias house, one if the stupid idiots they're asked me if I wanted to help clean my sisters blood of the walls!!! I hate them! I hate A.

I stare blankly at the wall, trying not to catch the gaze of the family photo hung up on the wall, Kat as a little girl sitting on my shoulder. Toby can sense I'm trying not to let it consume me.

 **Hey guys!**

 **So I really hope u like this chapter and make sure to review it so I will continue:))))))**


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Much

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave this so late:)**

 **Spencers P O V**

 _Tick tock tick tock_ , the sound of the clock echoes throughout the chapel, my eyes dark around the room, trying hard to ignore the coffin at the front, I guess that's what wealthy people do. Buy people coffins when the police don't find the body, that's probably lying in a ditch along with Monas, beated, bashed and bruised, I'm not supposed to think like this, but what am I supposed to think, I'll never see her again.

Blurred voices, choking sobs, numb mindedness, fake tears, fake friends, tears, friends, heartbreak, acceptance, the worst parts of going to a funeral.

I sit at the front, squished in between Aria and Emily, no sound escapes my mouth, but nothing could ever show how much pain I feel inside, she was my sister, my best friend, a person who filled the empty spots in my heart.

I wish I wasn't here, disrespectful right? If Kat was here, she would probably start joking about how the pastors moustache looks like a caterpillar.

I let out stiffle laugh at the thought, cold and bitter, but for the first time in days. People turn their heads to me with disgusted facial expressions, but I don't care.

After a few seconds people redirect their heads back to the front. My eyes glance to a picture of her at the front, her smile wide and happy, her eyes bright and vibrant, the corners of my mouth slowly form into a small smile, but suddenly drops of the fact I'll never see her again.

 **Kats P O V**

My eyes have been glued to the keyhole for hours, watching Mona pacing back and forth, almost like she's figuring out what to do.

It feels like every day I'm losing hope, that I'm going to get out, I keep staring at those rooms like maybe... Maybe we can all escape if they get put down here. But what if they get hurt too... I can't let that happen, I wonder if A is doing the same things he's doing to me to Mona, oh god I hope not.

But she's doesn't have any bruises I can see, so I think she's lucky, me? Not so much.

 **Please review if you read this, I really hope you guys like it:))))**


	3. Chapter 3: Relatively

**Kitty's P O V**

I feel the cold wrap itself around my body, the hard concrete on which I lay my head, the pain of the cuts and bruises on my body, something I've solemnly gotten used too.

But then I hear something unfamiliar, talking... I hear voices. At first I think it's just a cruel trick from A, playing sounds of my love ones to drive me mentally insane.

But then Monas voices fills my ears, there's nothing to lose if I look, is there? I push myself up from the ground, my joints aching from the lack of food in my system, my head spinning all around, but I manage to get up.

I clasp my hand around the silver door, twisting it to the right, I gasp at the sight I front if me.

"Spencer!!!!" I scream, pushing myself up against the glass, she doesn't reply, she doesn't know I'm here. I continue to shout and bang on the glass with my fists until I remember... It's one way and soundproof.

My cries echo around the small space, the girls faces look terrified, unsure and nervous, clinging onto each other, I can barely breathe, all I know is to cry.

"It's okay guys, we can find a way out", Aria chimes, it's feels like forever since I've heard her voice, I take a look at my sister. She looks different, not by much... But visibly. She has huge bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her hair is tangled and greasy and her face looks slightly thinner as well as her frail looking body.

"I've tried Aria, but I can't find a way", Mona adds, tears filling her eyes.

"Spence...", Hanna trails off, looking at the middle child of the Hastings. Tears swimming down her pale cheeks, no sound from her I can hear.

"Is this were Kats body is", she whispers quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"How did you find her...", Mona trails off.

"We didn't, it was like yours", Emily says, looking down.

"Oh", is all she replies with.

I watch as my breath fogs up the window, choking sob like sounds coming from my lips.

"I miss her so much", Spencer chokes, Aria leaning against her shoulder in utter comfort, a single tear runs down Spencers pale cheek, she body slightly shaking every few seconds.

"I miss you too", I whisper, I know she won't hear me, but I guess... There's just the smallest part of me inside just hopes she will somehow... But me if all people should know, _it breeds eternal misery._

"I would give anything for her to just be here in this world", she adds, borderline sobbing and tears flowing freely down face I thought I'd never see in flesh again.

"I'm right here Spence", I cry, hysterically.

The girls look at Spencer sadly, for her loss and the loss of their tiny friend.

"I'm right here", I repeat, more quietly, pain echoes around the room, the only thing that goes through these walls, apart from bone racking screams I here at night, sometimes Mona... Usually my own.

"Please follow the lighted pathway", a female like voice fills the empty spaces of the room, it makes me shudder, if only they knew what horrendous things they covered.

The girls jump, holding each other tightly up against their orange suits falling free off their bodies, I look down at myself, dirty clothes that go limp around my frame, what once fitted me fine, now covering the smell of blood, bruised skin and bones from forced starvation.

I don't know how long it was since I had food, some days I'm lucky with some bread, a little bit of water, usually it's just small bits of water. I know why, you can go three weeks without food, one without water, Spencer taught me.

I watch the girls follow the lighted way, chills run down my spine, my heart aches, I'm not going to see them for a while.

It's then I here a noise, like bulldozers crashing into each other at top speed, I jump back, tears stinging my eyes... I thought it was A again, here to tortue me again, one of the stone walls is moving to reveal a open door with a lighted pathway, much like the one the girls went through.

I have no choice, I don't want to know what's behind it this time, I feel sick. "Please follow the lighted pathway", I rings out, I despise it thoughtfully. The sweat off my head is hot and sticky.

It repeats, I've heard it too many times to count. I close my eyes as I hear my own feet tal against the cement, some of which stained with my blood, not that it bothers A at all.

The next thing I know I'm in front if another glass, its smaller, almost like a mirror shape. It's to painful, I want to scream, and kick and disappear, this is my new torture, A's new game.

Spencers soft cries send jolts into my heart, but I only break down when I see what she's looking at. I'm sobbing now, I've never heard anybody cry so loud, never the less myself.

Her silent tears fall on a picture, a picture of her, and me hugging her, she put it up on her pin board at least a week before, if only she knew I was okay... Relatively.

But the games only really begun...

 **So I hope you guys like this! It took me a while but I love it, the next chapter is going to be more action and I think you will like it:)))) xx**


	4. Chapter 4: Each Other

**Hey guys! Thanjs for all the positive reviews on this story it means everything to me. But if you read this story please review so I know people are reading:))))**

 **Kitty's P O V**

 _*Six months later*_

My eyes fix on a tiny spot on the wall, each day it's like this, I'm starting to wish I would just hurry up and die already, it shouldn't be that far away.

I can barely stand up anymore due to starvation, A is hurting me more, not like the other girls, they get the physiological tortue, but lucky Kat gets the physical!

I can feel my heart exploding out of my chest under the ribs protruding out of my body as the pale grey and white skin covering it, covered in brushes and cuts.

Sometimes I can get enough strength to go and see Spencer of the girls through the glass, sometimes it's just to painful, mentally and physically... Maybe my tortue is this.

The bare light fading through my eyes is fuzzy, the concrete is cold underneath my body, old clothes from since I was first taken hangs around my body, I have no idea how long I've been here for, an eternity I wouldn't be surprised.

I hear footsteps, I feel my body tense, a usual thing each day, my breathing quickens. I wait to be either electrocuted, almost drowned, bashed or all three, I only get that when I don't do what I'm told... I have to be a good doll.

"Hello", a female voice rings out, I jump back, I haven't heard a unfamiliar persons voice in so long, the sudden movement makes me dizzy, everything spins as usual, "is anybody there, if so please anwser, you've got nothing to be afraid of, it's all over".

"In here", I say, my voice raspier and croaker than normal, _it's a silly question... What even is normal anymore?_

My eyes go wide as a officer with a flashlight crawls through what A says 'the in and out hole' were he leads gets food in and out, I tried escaping from there once... But I learned my lesson from that.

The lady comes up to me and wraps her hands around my shoulders helping me up, I'm going to wake up soon, these dreams are just a expectation of reality, I reach out and touch the officers face. At my surprise she doesn't look confused... This is real... I'm escaping.

My legs wobble as a walk towards a wooden door like entrance from the ground, I see the moon, some trees and a couple of stars shining. The fresh air have hits my nose hard, making my lungs fill with ecstasy and joy.

The sight overwhelms me, Hanna pulled tightly to Caleb, Toby with Tanner, Mona with Aria and Ezra and Emiky with Ali... But then her, Spencer. She looks at me, completely frozen, at this time, everything is still, painful yet relief, tears fall out of her eyes, but body making no sound.

But in seconds we are eloped in each other's arms, hugging to the point my bones might be crushed, her screams fill my ears of finally being near me.

 **Spencers P O V**

I look around for Toby, but my eyes catch a sight I thought I'd never see again, I freeze, my head is clouded I'm trying to undestsnd exactly why.. Or how this is happening. My breathing steadys itself.

Tears fall down my face, I feel paralysed, though like I've been smashed and glued back together in perfect order. I run up to her, her warmth shielding my body, her long and pointing nails poke into my back slightly, we cry to each other, not knowing how God gave us the thing we wanted the most... Each other.

 **Sorry if it's a bit rushed, please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Calls

**Kats P O V**

 _The hallway lights dim around me, I don't know how I got here, A must have done it. My body aches with bruises, I whimper as I push myself up, I then hear footsteps. I tense myself as the_ _dark figure comes closer._

 _I want to scream but it's useless, I should just admit that A is probably going to kill me sometime or other. I don't understand, he hasn't been doing this to the other girls, why me? I've been a good girl haven't I... I've done what A wants, give what he wants, but maybe that's just how A works._

 _I'm stupid for thinking that, of course it's how A works. I gasp slightly as I see the whip in A's hand, close my teeth together tight._

 _I'm not a stranger to this from A, but it still hurts, fear shows in my eyes and my chest is heaving up and down. I start to cry, I want to see my family, I want to get out._

 _I cringe as I hits my left arm, I scream loudly. It's then A takes off the hood, the face I know all to well... The face I have to see everyday. If I ever get out of here, I still can't tell, I know he will come for me either way._

 _It's then they pick my up and wrap there hand around my mouth, muffling my screams._

 **Melissa's P O V**

I watch my youngest sister lye in the bed sleeping, the scars riddled all over her petite body. She looks so sick, she hasn't woken up since she fainted where they found them, I'm just praying to God she even does.

Spencer is with her friends in her room, because she's to weak to leave it at the moment, and Mum and Dad have gone to get coffee.

I remember what it was like when they called us to the hospital.

 _"Mum do we have any soup", I say aloud, wandering the kitchen opening up draws looking for it. Mum was in bed, sleeping, that's mostly what she does these days, I don't blame her. One of her daughters murdered in this very house and one kidnapped on the way to jail._

 _Its then the phone starts to ring, I walk over swiftly and pick it up, "Hello, Melissa Hastings speaking", I say. "Ugh Hello, this is the hospital speaking, we have both your daughters", they say, I scrunch my eyebrows, they must be getting it wrong. "what", I say back, "we have your two daughters they were found, Katrina and Spencer Hastings". My mouth falls open and tears roll down my cheeks, I drop the phone "MUM!!!!" I shout, sprinting up the stairs to her room, "they're alive!! Spencer and Kat are alive!"._

"Mmfhmmm", I hear Kat mumble from her slumber, "Kat", I whisper, eyes going wide while I squeeze her hand.

Her breathing starts going deep, almost like gasps and small cries, I don't know what to do, she's now whimpering and coughing. My hand slams against the nurse button next to her bed, I'm borderline terrified. "Kat... It's okay alright, I'm here your safe", I coo, stroking her head.

She starts to scream loudly as her body jerks around, I step back scared as doctors and nurses pile in, trying to restrain her.

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this is so short, in the past week I've written two new oneshot stories on my account called Unforgivable Sinner and Not All Angels Have Wings,Mir would mean the world to me if you could check it out and leave a review:))))**


	6. Chapter 6: Finally

**Melissa's P O V**

It makes my head dizzy as they push the needle into Kats shoulder as she screams. I gulp, I hear the wheels of Spencers wheelchair coming up next to me, the squeaky wheels making me cringe as it scrapes against the white sterile floor. "What's going on?" She asks, worry planted all over her face. I place my hand on her shoulder as I step in front of the door so she can't see Kat.

"I think she's having a nightmare", I whisper, squeezing Spencers hand, Aria stands next to her, dragging a machine pumping morphine into her arm. Her face is pale and her hair cut in jaggered lengths, watching Kat behind the door.

Spencer tenses, tears filling her eyes as she watches the youngest of our family hysterically shaking and moving on the bed. "What are they doing to her?" She asks, her voice breaking and a tear rolling down her face. "I'm not sure Spence", I reply, I feel like this has brought us closer, not that it's a good thing, but like we love each other, I sigh, wiping another tear on her face away with my thumb.

"Code 9", I hear, a bloodcurdling scream following it, I run into the room behind me. Kat up on the bed crying and shaking as I elope her into my arms, she doesn't say a word, just crying. A second later Spencer enters with Aria, Kat and Spencer stare at each other for a couple of what feels like hours until crumbling into each other's arms.

My eyes fill with tears, we got them back, finally.

 **Sorry this is so short! Gonna update soon**

 **Xxx**


End file.
